Batman and the Justice Brotherhood Season 1
by RetroZeppelin96
Summary: This is the first season of my Batman/ JL series that I have been developing in my head for almost 2 years. Please note that because this is an AU, certain characters and events are different than the normal DC Universe. Batman is more harsh, Jason Todd/Tim Drake/Damian Wayne have all been combined into Damien Wayne, the only other Robin besides Dick Grayson.


Batman and the Justice Brotherhood

Season 1 Episode 1

I'll Never Forget

This first story explains the events that have happened in my Batman universe as a whole. Later stories will go into greater detail of each individual story.

Narrated By Bruce Wayne:

I'll never forget 1998. I was 24 years old and it was my first night out as the Batman. I think that night as one of my greatest accomplishments, because that's the night that I caught one of the most notorious crime lords in Gotham, Carmine Falcone. My first year of Batman was easily the most ambitious year as the Dark Knight. I'll never forget 1998.

I'll never forget 1999. I was 25 years old and I encountered my greatest enemy for the first time, The Joker. Often I ask myself why do I keep allowing this psychopath to live with all the damage he's done, but I remind myself of what he told me that year. "We're meant to do this, Bats. The duel of the freaks will continue for the rest of our lives, because you know that if you kill me you'll have nothing to live for except to take my place." To spite him, I allow him to live, but I'll never let him win. I'll never forget 1999.

I'll never forget 2000. I was 26 years old and I met both the biggest thorn in my side and my greatest ally. Sometimes he's even my best friend, as much as it pains me to admit it. We trust each other and are constantly cautious of each other's motives. He may be older and stronger but I started this crime fighting business first and I still have the better brain. His name is Superman. I'll never forget 2000.

I'll never forget 2001 or 2002. I made more friends and more enemies that year. The new head of the Falcone crime organization Salvatore Maroni mutilated my close friend district attorney Harvey Dent. Dent suffered severe burns on one half of his face after acid was splashed at him in the courtroom. This deformity drove him insane, they now call him Two-Face and he's almost as dangerous as the Joker. I also met the Flash and Cyborg as well, the Flash is young and arrogant, needs discipline. Cyborg is a good fighter and I would trust him with almost any mission. Perhaps someday Superman, Cyborg, the Flash and I will start some sort of Brotherhood. I never realized my idea to fight crime would catch on this fast. I'll never forget 2001 or 2002.

2003 will always hold a special place in my heart, it's the day I met my first son. We may not be blood related but it doesn't matter, Richard "Dick" Grayson is my son. I was at the circus on May 12, 2003 for a charity event and the time had come for the Flying Graysons to perform, it was definitely the highlight if the entire event. Everyone knows of course what happened that night, the Gotham Mob cut the rope and the boy's parents were killed. The whole fiasco hit me hard, I knew he was destined to spend the rest of his life angry at the world because he came from a family far less rich than mine and there's no way he could become a fighter like me, without my help that is.

I took him under my wing, not with the intention of training him at first, I wanted to give him a good place to live because I could have stopped his parents from dying if I had acted quick enough. I was off my guard that day and I owed it to him to make my home his. It got boring over there with just Alfred and me anyway.

When Dick turned 13 in 2004, I could tell he still wasn't over the death of his parents, I can't blame him, I wasn't over my parent's death at 13 and that was 5 years after they died. So what did I do about this? Well, he eventually found out about the cave and one thing lead to another and he became a crime fighter like me. I was reluctant to allow him at first, but his spirit was too strong and passionate to not allow him to join me.

The years went by and finally the most unexpected thing happened. I met my real son who was born in 1996 shortly after I left the League of Assassins. His name is Damien and his mother is the Talia, the daughter of one of my greatest enemies Ra's Al Ghul. I fought her and denied that he was my son, but when I saw him I could no longer deny it. There was still plenty of room in Wayne Manor and I would rather he be under my care than to be raised by heartless assassins. On August 9, 2004, I was officially granted custody of my 8-year-old biological son. It's hard to raise Damien because of his learning disability and his violent outbursts can be hard for even me to control, but luckily he has developed a close bond with my butler Alfred.

Throughout the years, Dick and I have fought together as Batman and Robin, the Dynamic Duo we're often called. It's September 2011 now and I have been Batman for 13 years. I remember back in 2007 when the Justice Brotherhood first formed, they seem to be coming along pretty well and I have no problem helping them out when they need it. At the moment, the team consists of Superman, the Flash, Aquaman, Plastic Man, Cyborg, Robin and I.

That is all that has happened since the beginning of what is called the Masked War on Crime. It is far from over, but we have no reason to quit.


End file.
